Creative Corner
Welcome to the Creative Corner! Here you can make your own ideas, like episodes, games, etc. (As long as it's appropriate). Episodes Quadruple Terror - When Virgil Reality's latest invention clones Terry and Terri, it's up to Bubsy to tell who is who. Bubsy Reality - When Virgil ends up stuck in his own virtual world, Bubsy must find a way to free him. The Smart, The Advanced and the Insane - Wince X. Winston (Virgil's rival) challenges him to see who can make better experiments. I Am Bobcat - Professor Woolie Near Dufflewits creates a clone of Bubsy, and tricks people into thinking he's evil. Feel of the Wind - Bubsy and Drawfur set out on a adventure. This is Thriller - When the Woolies are exposed to a dangerous chemical, Professor Woolie Nerdopowitz is forced to team up with Virgil Reality and Winston to create an antidote. Back to the Past - Bubsy is determined to learn about Drawfur's past. No More Trucks - Thanks to the help of an anonymous therapist, Arnold gets over his fear over trucks. But, Bubsy is suspicious and tries to bring Arnold back to normal. The Casandra that stole Christmas - Upset that she never gets anything from Santa on Christmas, Ally, with the aid of Boz and Sid, attempts to ruin Christmas for everyone else. Home Alone - Terri and Terry are home alone, and try to defeat a gang of robbers. Hansel and Gretel and the Forty Thieves - (two parter) Oinker P. Ham and his reality warping technology pulls the mischievous fairy tale characters Hansel and Gretel who bring along Aladdin's forty thieves from another fairy tale. Can Terri and Terry outprank Hansel and Gretel long enough for Bubsy to humble the forty thieves? Obliviously Yours - The tale of Oblivia and her crush on Boobie... Bobbie... the main bobcat guy! When Bubsy continues to be oblivious to Oblivia's interest, she finds help in a female Genie in a large pot. But be careful what you wish for Oblivia. Games Hair-Raising Revenge - Fed up with Bubsy's antics, Poly and Ester purpose a plan with Ally and Oinker; to team up and take the bobcat down. The original-and more simple-plan they came up with was to send a woolie to kidnap Bubsy and toss him off a waterfall far away from his home so he'd never be found. This plan, however, backfired, when the exhausted woolie finally made it to the waterfall, it accidentally dropped Bubsy down a hillside, him landing safely on a patch of clovers. The woolie, in a panic, retreated back to the Queen and told the news-putting PLAN B into action: take him on themselves. Bubsy ends up waking up in the clover patch, finding himself in a unfamiliar land-unaware of the kidnaping that took place-and starts his journey home. Each level is filled with new and old enemies, and all end with a boss. The final level would be up against the Queens themselves-although much more prepared then their last encounter. Kitt'N Kaboodle - The Woolies are at it again stealing Bubsy's stuff and this time they stole EVERYTHING and stored it on the planet Kaboodle!!! Bubsy will need to JUMP OVER the Woolies to get it all back. In the game you'll see objects Bubsy needs to collect on based on items he collected in... Bubsy: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind., Bubsy 2, Bubsy Fractured Furry Tales, Bubsy 3D, Bubsy 3D: Bubsy Visits the James Turrell Respective and the newest Bubsy game: Bubsy: Woolies Strike Back. (This fun hack of Fast Eddie was made possible by Hack-O-Matic 3 .) Versions and download links: Atari -2600, 5200, 400/800 Computer, Jaguar - (Proto) Commodore - Vic 20, C=64, Nuon (Proto) Play online in java 2600 emulator. IT'S A BUBSY HOLIDAY SPECIAL!! Same game (as Kitt'N Kaboodle), same cat, new hat and trimmings for the Christmas season. "Happy Holidays from your aerodynamic and furry pal, Bubsy! Except for you woolies, you get no holiday." - Bubsy on Twitter December 24, 2017 Versions and download links: Atari -2600, 5200, 400/800 Computer, Jaguar - (Proto) Characters Drawfur - Drawfur is a lynx and Bubsy's cousin. (Reference in development) Wence X. ('Xenon') Winston - Wince is a wallaby that appeared seemingly out of no where one day. He is a mad scientist, carrying all his elixers and experiments in his pouch. He is great at acting 'sane' in public, but in reality he is very unstable and easily enraged. His experiments rival that of Virgil's, if not better-however Wince's experiments are more 'illegal' and dangerous. He is considered a antagonist of sorts.Category:Non-Canon